


The Whole Truth

by whitchry9



Series: Sworn Testimony [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, matt keeps losing canes and it's not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's the one who notices it this time. That his cane is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Truth

Matt let himself back into the office and placed the bags of food on the meeting room table. It was the only thing big enough that passed for a lunch table, and they'd all taken to eating their meals their meals there together. He'd taken a slight detour to stop a gang of boys beating up a middle aged man, but they'd scattered fairly quickly. He enjoyed those the best, when he didn't have to break a sweat. Or any bones.

And at least he'd remembered the food this time. That was a bonus.

 

Foggy came up behind him.

“Got your favourite Foggy, just like I always do,” Matt said cheerfully.

Foggy sighed. “What did you do at lunch Matt?”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked, bewildered. He'd remembered to bring back food this time, and hadn't gotten punched or anything, so Foggy shouldn't even be able to tell that he did anything else at lunch.

“Your cane,” he muttered, quiet enough so Karen wouldn't hear it in the kitchenette.

Damn. There was always something.

Matt grimaced. “Tossed it in an alley,” he admitted. “Forgot to go back to get it.”

“Seriously Matt? That thing is practically glued to your hand all day, and you still manage to forget it? Karen's going to figure it out if you keep pulling stunts like that.”

“Like what?” Karen asked.

Foggy spun around, and Matt could have kicked himself for not hearing her coming.

“The food,” Foggy told her. “He's terrible at picking up food. It's almost cold you know. He clearly dawdles on his way back. Probably ran into a hot girl or something.”

“How would I know?” Matt grinned.

“Matty, I've told you before, it's like a superpower. You always know.”

“Well, I am telling you truthfully, with god as my witness, there was no girl this time.”

“Aha!” Foggy shouted, triumphant. “This time. So you admit to it happening before?”

Matt only grinned slyly. “I'll leave you to your conclusions counsellor.”

Foggy took his food and shook his head at Karen. “He's ridiculous, really.”

“Oh, they didn't give us forks. I'll be right back,” Karen noted, hurrying out of the room towards the kitchen again.

“Don't worry, I've got another cane in my office,” Matt told Foggy, pitching his voice low enough that Karen wouldn't be able to hear. “Used to have a lot more, but apparently I keep doing this.” He shrugged. “Got to stock up again I guess.”

“How can you even afford that? Aren't they expensive?” Foggy mused.

“Got them,” Karen told them, entering the room again.

Matt smiled. “Thanks Karen. And Foggy, there are some things that are worth spending a little extra to get.”

“Like the hot sauce?” he said appreciatively, his mouth already full with his first bite.

“Yeah. I suppose so.” Matt smiled.

Seconds later, Foggy was scrambling for a drink. It happened every time, and yet he still insisted on the hot sauce.

He supposed that neither of them would ever really learn. But that was okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last one will be longer, and funnier.


End file.
